Elizabeth
235,000,000; 495,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = April 6th | doriki = | height = 5'8" (176cm) | dfname = Tere Tere no Mi | dfename = Mind-Mind Fruit | dfmeaning = Mind; Telekinesis | dftype = Paramecia }} "Big Sis" Elizabeth is a Pirate and the Captain of the Sparrow Pirates, as well as one of the two leaders of the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance. She is also the main Archaeologist of the group, seeking to discover and collect artifacts and treasures, and keep them safe at Dianoir Judith's haven. ... Appearance Gallery ElizabethFull.png|Elizabeth's casual appearance. Personality ... ... ... Like many, she has her own signature laugh, which is "Rsrsrsrsrsrs". Relationships Sparrow Pirates 'Berkowitz O. Crane: '''Cormac G. Jacquotte: Nicholas: Sanctuary Alliance Dianoir Judith Maurier Harlan: Pirates Dragon D. Dexter: Blumenthal Gerhard: Marines Welhaven Sebastian: Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. Ambition): Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, through there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Those are: The ability to sense spiritual energy around themseles, Use their life force as some sort of invisible armor and Overpowering others' wills with your own. People generally tend to focus and specialize at one Color despite possibly having two or three, matching the type with their fighting style. Busoshoku As explained, this is the Offensive type of Haki which allows the user to create a sort of invisible armor around themselves. Aside from harming, it can also defend the user from attacks which could prove fatal, though enough physical force is shown to be capable of overwhelming it. Like all other users, Elie generally uses it to attack her targets due to her strength being drastically enhanced. When embued in Busou, one's attacks is capable of bypassing the defenses or surviving the attacks with much lesser harm from a Devil Fruit User be them Paramecia or Logia, they shall be hit. It should be noted that it'll simply bypass instead of nullifying a Devil Fruit's power, seeing how an User can still use the Haki in conjunction with their power. The area that suffers the effects of this ability will turn black in color, which can be seen by those that have awakened Haki, it is sometimes called as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busōshoku: Kōka lit. meaning Color of Armaments: Hardening). Should two users of this haki clash, there is a black lightning effect that surrounds both, that should they possess equal strength. Kenbunshoku Elie is also shown to possess a second type of Haki, also known as Mantra (心綱（マントラ） Mantora lit. Mind Rope), that enables her to sense other people's presences around her own person. It is considered to be the Deffensive counterpart to Armament. Elie is capable of sensing the presence of others, even when they may be hiding under something or using another way to conceal their physical presence, this won't help in any way on concealing their spiritual presence as demonstrated. The woman doesn't have the fully described image of a person on her head, but rather a figure or silhouette made up of the person's aura, the background around them being quite dark in contrast. The bigger a person's aura or will, the bigger and brighter their figure. The woman is not only able to do that, but also predict her opponent's movements shortly before they are executed, as even for Masters there is a time limit, appearing as some sort of image on her head. Elie can predict with far more easy should her opponent possess a great killing intent. She is seemingly capable of measuring another person's aura through this haki. Haoshoku Ellie is shown to possess the rarest form of Haki, being born with it, that is not obtainable through any means of training. Since One in a million people is born with this, Elizabeth is considered to be a warrior among warriors, as such she has the qualities of a King. Basically, with this third type of Haki at her disposal, the woman is capable of exerting her willpower as if it was some kind of aura in order to dominate other people's wills. As explained, the bigger the difference between Elie's and someone's else will, the easier it will be for the Hao to take effect. Of course, people with strong wills are capable of resisting the effects despite being somehow dizzy about it. It is currently unknown when Elie first used her Hao nor when she had began to increaser her willpower in order to further develop this power. With her personal training, Elizabeth is shown to control much more this last type of Haki, seeing how she can focus her outbursts on a certain group of individuals, without affecting other people around. Her willpower is supposedly powerful enough to take out 100,000 really weak-willed pirates in a single burst, further testament to how great her will can be. Her aura is also strong enough to physically interact with her surrounds in a way, once in a beach, Elie's aura was so powerful that the nearby sand was pushed away and some trees were slightly pushed as well. Archaeological Knownledge Assorted Others History Brothel Party Hunted at Shrewsoft Found at Brine Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *She is based on Eto Yoshimura from the Tokyo Ghoul Series. *In earlier drafts, Elie was made and thought of as the sucessor of Big Mom. *She shares her name with the real pirates: "Elizabeth Trewinnard" and Elizabetha Patrickson. . *Her laughter style, "Rsrsrsrs", is meant to reference an awkward laugh used usually in social media, specially at Brazil's. *The fact she is named Elizabeth and is the captain of the Sparrow Pirates is a parody to Pirates of Caribbean, wherein Elizabeth is Jack Sparrow's companion. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Archaeologists Category:Sparrow Pirates Category:Pirate Sanctuary Alliance Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users